Steps
by Clydell Humphries
Summary: Was there ever a point to his search? It would just be one step at a time, one after another to pass the time, but maybe along the way Yomiel would find something. Major spoilers.


One step after another.

It became a chant in his mind as Yomiel walked along the deserted gravel road, the moon hanging high above him as it glowed brightly. The night sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. In the absence of the bright city lights, the stars had a chance to shine, piercing the darkness.

He stopped for a moment, and the small patter of paws on the path behind told him that Sissel was still following, though not quite keeping up. Looking into the sky, he exhaled a breath he'd never needed in the first place, frustration gripping at him.

It was all just so_ bright_ and _beautiful _and so goddamn _breath-taking_ to an ordinary person, to the _real Yomiel _who still had to exist_ somewhere_. So why then did it do nothing to shine on the disgusting darkness inside him, to stir some emotion of belonging in the world, a sense of fondness for being stuck there forever?

He looked at the path in front of him, stretching on and on. He must have been walking for a day or so now, because it was at this point of that night yesterday where he'd thought the exact same thoughts as he'd begun his journey. Pushing his glasses up, he continued on.

The destination didn't matter. If he really had one in mind he'd have arrived there long ago, because finding his way on to some faster way of transportation wasn't exactly an issue. But for now, just getting somewhere was good enough, and walking was the best way to do so. It wouldn't matter if he didn't feel any sense of fatigue, nor the change of the weather as the days rolled on slowly.

Actually, it did matter.

His fists clenched without his notice.

It mattered a lot that he was robbed of those things. Because now he was wandering aimlessly, no destination and no place for him in the world, no matter how hard he searched. But he couldn't leave because killing a spirit was impossible, and his body didn't even matter. It would get through the work he made it do, the countless steps he'd make it take, because in the end it was just something to do in order to fill the countless hours.

There was always the thought at the back of his mind that, even though it'd be impossible without her, he would keep on searching the darkness until he found light.

Never ending steps. But one at a time, one after another, nonetheless.

He stopped as he heard a faint protest behind him. Craning his neck, he noticed that Sissel's movement had ceased, and he was sitting patiently by the side of the road. He meowed, tail flopping to his side as he stretched out before his legs seemed to give way. Looking up at his companion, he meowed again, sending the message that he had no intentions of getting up.

"…Sorry, Sissel," Yomiel muttered as he approached him. Kneeling down, he ran a hand through the black fur. "Sometimes I just… forget. Forget that I'm the only one who doesn't get tired."

Sissel responded only by giving a light shiver and closing his eyes.

"And cold, evidently," Yomiel added, petting him again. "But you know what?" Taking the cat into his arms, he slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out a treat. He watched as Sissel batted at it with his paws for a moment before he began to chew on it, seeming content. Yomiel rose and began to walk again. "Don't take those things for granted, ever. Because I'd rather be cold, tired, starving… _anything_ but this.

He felt the cat's watchful eyes on him for a moment, and he wondered if he understood at all. Sissel rested against his shoulder, purring slightly. The pair continued, with no specific destination in mind but with the urge to find a place where they truly belonged.

It would just take one step at a time, one after another.

* * *

**A/N: Despite having 3 Ace Attorney projects I desperately need to work on, I've got the Ghost Trick emotions flowing after replaying it. God, that game is amazing. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
